


clocks haven't stopped

by spideywhiteys



Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, alternate universe means alternate ages, asura's hero worship, indra is tired but loves his brother, kurama the kaiju, minato and kushina are married co-pilots, my knowledge is a bit faint but i tried my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideywhiteys/pseuds/spideywhiteys
Summary: Asura is going to be the greatest Jaeger pilot in the world. Not for the fame, but for the peace.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Ootsutsuki Asura & Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Asura & Uzumaki Kushina
Series: 365 Days of Naruto AUs [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	clocks haven't stopped

**Author's Note:**

> Day 39: Pacific Rim AU / Kushina + Asura

Uzumaki Kushina is a legend. 

She hovers just below 5’5” yet commands a presence that makes her mountainous. She’s said to be loud and obnoxious and strong, so terribly strong it makes the Kaiju quake before her. A natural in combat, a natural beauty, a natural in taking the spotlight — even if she doesn’t intend to. She is captivating, with blood red hair and eyes the color of dark amethyst. 

Uzumaki Kushina is the first person to ever create an ally out of a Kaiju.

Asura wants to be like her. While everyone looks up to her husband, her co-pilot — just as beautiful as her, with hair like gold and eyes like blue lightning — he looks up to her. She’s like him, loud and eager, the type to leap before looking. 

He has to put in twice as much effort as everyone else, desperate to reach the heights they reach so easily. Determination is his strong suit, dedication following behind. His advantage is stamina and sheer force of will, his drive to make the world a better place making him stick out like a sore thumb. The people of this world hold fear and hatred in their hearts, far more than anything else. In the back of their minds, everyone is waiting for the other shoe to drop. Be it their extinction or their victory. One will come. 

The majority believe that their extinction will come, because the jaeger pilots keep fighting and fighting and dying, choking on their own blood, numbers dwindling. And the Kaiju keep coming, again and again without fail, while humanity scrambles to recruit more people, to build more Jaegers faster. Time. They always need more time. 

Asura knows they will take him into the Jaeger program because they don’t have any other choice. It’s a bitter reality to swallow, but he’s still incredibly happy to be here. He’s got his foot in the door and he’ll do anything to prove that he really  _ should _ be here. His brother is already a rising star, despite not having gone on a single Kaiju mission just yet. It’s because he’s waiting — waiting for Asura.

They will make the perfect pair.

Asura knows it. Indra knows it. Everyone else is doubtful but willing to do anything at this point because there’s nothing else but chance and hope.

He enters the massive hangar on his first day and stares up, up and up at the huge space. The ceilings are so high it’s dizzying to look at. Scientists and technicians scurry around or work high in the rafters on massive Jaeger’s. He can’t seem to pick his jaw up from the floor.

Never before has he actually seen a Jaeger this close.

_ Never before has he seen a Kaiju this close. _

Kurama is larger than the biggest Jaeger, curled near the back of the hangar like he’s sleeping. The fox Kaiju is perhaps one of the most stunning creatures Asura has ever seen. He knows most of humanity are highly skeptical of Kurama’s existence —unwilling to trust and unwilling to see past the Kaiju’s species. Asura doesn’t care much for that. In his mind, it doesn’t matter who or what you are, as long as you’re on their side.

“You’re five minutes late.”

Asura points at Kurama. “Indra, dude!”

His brother doesn’t roll his eyes, but it’s a near thing. “Yes, it’s a Kaiju. No, you can’t pet it.”

Asura wiggles his hands. “Not even a little?”

“No, not even a little.”

“Maybe if you ask him.” A new voice chimes in.

Asura whirls around, because he knows that voice. He’s heard it a thousand times while rewatching interviews and clips. 

Her hair is prettier in person, the brightest carmine known to man, a beacon among the steel and concrete. She’s shorter than him, with her hands on her hips and a grin that’s as vibrant as the sunny coloring of the man beside her. 

“Oh my god.” Asura gapes, and Indra can be heard sighing behind him “You’re Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.”

“Sure are, ya know!” Kushina exclaims.

Minato looks sheepish but kind, perhaps used to such interactions. “You’re the new guy, Asura, right?”

“They know my name.” Asura stage whispers. He leaps forward with his hands clasped together, dark eyes peering down at Kushina. “I’m your biggest fan, Uzumaki-san! I’ve seen all your interviews and Kaiju fights! My favorite was the one in sector B, with the snake Kaiju—”

“This could go on for hours,” Indra whispers to Minato, both men watching as Kushina and Asura begin to feed off each other’s energy, voices getting louder and dispositions getting brighter.

“Ah, well.” Minato hums, looking rather content. “Let’s give them a little time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow / Support me on [Tumblr!]()


End file.
